Giddy On Up
by Prussiasawesomewife
Summary: Canada gets an unexpected visit from his brother Alfred. Thinking it would be just like any other visit...He was so wrong.he also finds out his brother Alfred has a little Cowboy fetish. a Canada X America   YAOI READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


Warning! THIS IS YAOI AND WILL INVOLVE SMUTTINESS

DON'T LIKE DONT' READ

Canada X America cowboy theme! ;)

Enjoy! :D

##########

Canada heard a knock at his door.

"Coming!" the Canadian yelled out walking to his door.  
>The moment he opened the door he was tackled to the floor.<p>

"HEY MATTIE!WASSUP BRO?"

Canada knew that voice all to well.

He opened his eyes to meet his brother.

His idiotic,overpowering, annoying...brother.

"Hey, Alfred," Matthew mumbled trying to push America off him.

"Long time no see huh?" Alfred commented understanding what Matthew wanted and got off of him and helped up his brother.

"Yeah..." Matthew replied walking toward the sofa.  
>Without hesitation Alfred followed and plopped himself right next to the Canadian.<br>Without asking Matthew flipped on the tv and got comfortable, it was always like this.

Alfred would come over say how long it's been, they'd watch tv while Alfred would beg him to make him some pancakes and then after he was full and bored he'd say "Thanks bro,but I gotta go!" and leave Matthew till' God knows when.

But Matthew truly didn't mind anymore, he got used to it. While watching tv it seemed as though America was moving closer and closer to he canadian.  
>Matthew looked over at his brother to see that he was staring right back at him.<p>

"You need something?" Matthew asked thinking he was going to ask for pancakes like always.

"Well now that you mentioned it... Yes,"Alfred answered.

"I'll go get the batter ready," Canada grumbled standing up getting ready to go to the kitchen, when all of a sudden he was yanked back down to the couch and pinned against it.

"What the!" Matthew yelled kicking and fidgeting underneath the strong american's grip.

"No I don't want that today," America said with a seductive tone to his voice.

"Then what do you want?" Matthew asked confused on how his brother was acting.  
>America started rubbing he inside of Mattie's thigh.<p>

Matthew's eyes widened, he knew now what America wanted...

" No..." Matthew whispered.

"Hmm?" America raised a brow at him.

"I said no..." Matthew repeated himself with a little bit louder.

"Awww don't be like that! I'll let you top!"America whined trying to convince the Canadian.

Canada couldn't think, he was trapped.  
>If he said no then America would take him by force,If he said yes then it might encourage Alfred to act like this more often...but then again he might enjoy this for now and refuse in the future.<p>

_'NO! NO! NO! IT'S WRONG!_' Canada thought to himself. They are _'Brothers' NOT 'Lovers'!_  
>Snapping back into reality he noticed that Alfred was still trying to coax him into it.<p>

" I said no Alfred and I mean it!" Matthew said.

"Fine then, be a chicken." Alfred replied pouting but still not letting go.

"I'm not a chicken I'm just- A little whimpy virgin who has no balls! Alfred interrupted.  
>Canada was getting irritated with his brother.<p>

"Shut up! I'm not a Virgin!" Matthew protested.

"Oh yeah? Then why won't you do it with me?"America was getting him right where he wanted him.

" Because I'm actually thinking before I go and try to lull something off unlike you who- Isnt afraid to say yes to a good fuck! Alfred interrupted again.

Canada was grinding his teeth by now.

_'don't let him get to you, don't let himget to you,** DON'T** let him get to-_

"FINE THEN ! IF IT'S SEX YOU WANT IT'S SEX YOU'LL GET!" Matthew snapped and pulled alfred into a kiss.  
>Their tounges entwined with one another making wet slurping sounds.<p>

_'Wow! I didn't know Mattie was a good kisser!'_  
>America thought to himself until his thoughts were disturbed by a wonderful feeling in his groin.<br>Openong his eyes he saw Matthew rubbing his cock with his hand, harshly at that.

"Oh Mattie~" America moaned giving in to his brothers touch.

" Shut up," Matthew snapped rubbing harder making sure to pinch once and a while.  
>It didn't take to long till America was pretty hard.<p>

He was putty in canada's hands, and that turned Canada on the most.

"Wait!" America yelled jumping off of Matthew and running over to the hall way closet.

"What now?" Matthew groaned annoyed at his brother.

" I think that it be more fun if we play a little game of dress up, don't ya think?" America asked coming out of the closet with a saddle and a cowboy hat.

"Whatever..." Matthew rolled his eyes.

_'best to play along'_ he thought.

" Alright! Put this on!" America yelled throwing hi. The hat.

Matthew was surprised, he would of thought America would want to be the cowboy.  
>Without hesitation America plopped the saddle onto his back and laid on his stomach.<p>

Matthew still shocked went over to America and put two finger in front of him.  
>Happily America took them into his mouth sucking and licking them.<p>

Canada moaned at the feeling and his groin became a little bit more uncomfortable. When he thought they were propery lubed he took out his fingers his mouth with a wet 'Pop!' America licked his lips, he was right Canada did taste like maple syrup!  
>Slowly Canada Pit one finger into Alfred and slowly moved it in and out, only to hear a groan. Not a painful groan but more of a blissful tone. Canada took it as a motivation and inserted two int his pucker.<p>

America let out a ragged groan.

"You like it?" Canada asked moving in faster and scissoring him.

"Mmm yeah..." America moaned.

Canada rolled his eyes, man was his brother weird.

" I think your ready," Canada said slipping his fingers out and getting his member ready.

"Before you do can you do me one more favor?"America asked looking over his shoulder at him.

"What now?" Matthew asked raising a brow.

"I want you to act like a cowboy..." America mumbled sounding a bit emberrased.

" I'm already wearing the hat." Matthewed replied.

"Yes I know but I really want you to talk and act like one, can you do that for me?" Alfred asked face a bit flushed.

"Sure, and what are you? My trustied steed?"Matthew snickered a bit.

"Nope, I'm a wild stallion," America replied grinding on him with a smirk on his face.

"Ngh~" Canada moaned.  
>Raising Alfred's hips a bit higher he slowly entered him and waited till he was ready. It didn't take Alfred too long to adjust and now Canada had a slowrhythm Going on.<p>

"Ahhhhh~ Ngh~" America kept moaning and wiggling.

"Quit squirming!" Canada scolded trying his best to keep his rhythm going.

"Ngh~ make me," America taunted wiggling some more.

"All right," Canada said.  
>Be quickly grabbed onto Americas hips tightly with more force than necessary and slammed all into America.<p>

"Ahhhh!" America yelled at Matthew's sudden posesion.  
>Now instead of the slow rhythmhe was going fast and Hard as he could and somewhere in-between he grabbed America's hair and lulled his back.<p>

" Ahh~ Mattie! Yes! Mmmmm soooo gooood!"  
>Alfed panted and moaned grinding trying to pick up the already fast pace.<p>

"I don't even want to understand you sometimes," Canada commented tightening his grip in Alfred's hair.

"Fuck yeah make me your horse!"  
>Alfred moanedyelled looking up past his shoulder to look at his Canadian brother.

Canada just rolled his eyes and grabbed onto America's manhood.

"Ahhhhh!" America bucked up at the the feel of Mattie running his thumb over his dripping head.

Matthew wanted to play a bit longer.  
>He stopped completely, with a groan of displeasure from America.<p>

"Shut up," Matthew repeated, pulling out and flipping Alfred over to where he's lying on his back.

Without warning the Canadian pushed back in and started pumping again.  
>America grabbed at the cushions, he was about to explode. Canada saw this and squeezed Alfred's cock so he couldn't cum.<p>

"Fuck!" America sweared looking up to see his brother still fimly holding his cock while pumping into him.

Canada grinned and pulled out. Still holding onto Alfred he lowered his head and started licking his brother's swollen head. He tasted the saltness and stickiness. He knew Alfred wanted release but he wasn't going to give it to him just yet.  
>Twirling his tongue around his head he began to suck harshly on it.<p>

" Dammit..Ahh~Mattie let me Mmmm~ CUM!"Alfred barked bucking his hips up.

"Ah ah ah your not properly broken downed, what cowboy would I be if I didn't finish breakin' down this wild beast?" Matthew teased finally letting go of Alfred's cock with a wet 'Pop!'

"you look cute when your all flustered like that~" matthew cooed rubbing America's shaft.

America wouldn't stop bucking, but dammit he wanted to CUM!

"Matthew pleeeeease," Alfred begged stopping all movement.

"Hm? You actually know how to use that word? I'm surprised," he mocked caressing the nations balls.

"Ahh, yeah I know shocker but please Mattie let me Ngh~ Cum!"  
>Matthew grinned " All right," matthew replied releasing his grip and continued caressing his balls and pumped him with full force.<p>

"What do you say?" Matthew asked "Thaaaaaaank yo~Ahhhhh!"  
>America yelled hips rising off the couch and Cumming everywhere.<p>

Canada let him take a break for a while but he was now concerned over his problem.  
>America noticed this and quickly tackled him.<p>

"Hey!" Matthew complained about the sudden attack.

"Hush up and enjoy it!" Alfred snapped rubbing Canada's cock.

"Ahhhhh~ " Canada moanded grabbing. Alfred's hair.  
>Lazily Alfred took him into his mouth and started slurping and sucking.<p>

It didn't take to long for Canada to cum.  
>He tightened his grip on America's hair and shoved himself deeper making the American deep throat him. After that he lost it and cummed inside America's mouth.<p>

Alfred swallowed it all and slipped the saddle off of him. Canada laid down on the couch and tried to catch his breathe.

America left and brought back two pillows and a blanket.

Creeping into the sofa with Mattie they both fell asleep In Each others arms.

##########

Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
